


New Skin for the Old Ceremony [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shapeshifting, Snakeskin fetish, scaly, xenokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's snakelike qualities have been manifesting more and more strongly lately, with additional (and not unpleasant) side effects. Aziraphale is intrigued and interested - and a little freaked out when he meets a much less charming and attractive snake demon on a side mission to Chicago. He comes to Crowley to have his positive associations restored. (Crossover with <i>The Dresden Files</i>; spoilers for <i>Death Masks</i>.)</p><p>Author's warning: Depending on your interpretation, some undertones of bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Skin for the Old Ceremony [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Skin for the Old Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644720) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



Length: 0:25:09  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/New%20Skin%20for%20the%20Old%20Ceremony.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
